Movie Night
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: It's movie night night at the museum and Larry has something special planned. One shot.


"You've got to be kidding me." 11 year old Nicky said as he followed his father up the the museum steps.

"Come on, Nick, this is going to be awesome!" Larry said, his smile so wide it was hurting. He had been planning this movie night for quite some time.

"Teddy is going to kill you so badly that not even the tablet will be able to bring you back."

Larry paused a moment to consider that, before walking in.

The museum was already alive with exhibits who were going about their night. Some were reading, others were playing board games.

"Hey, Gigantor!" Jed cried as he and Oct rode by in their little car.

"Hey, Jed, guess what tonight is?" Larry asked as he lifted up a small bag.

Jed's eyes widened and he smiled. "Whoo! It's movie night, partners!" He cried.

Octaviaus smiled as well. "Does this mean we get the corn of pop?" He asked.

"Yep, Attila agreed to keep an eye on the museum tonight if I brought him some ice cream, he's not into movies less it's got magic in it. Now, hurry and get Ahk. Nicky, you get Teddy and Sac."

"Say, Gigantor, what movie we watchin'?

Larry smirked.

"Mrs. Doubtfire."

NATM

Nicky raced to the Native American exhibit where he found Teddy and Sacajawea speaking with Lewis and Clark.

"Hello, lad, what's the rush?" Lewis asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Dad sent me to fetch Teddy and Sac. It's movie night. You guys want to come?"

"No thanks, lad, we're going to explore the library tonight." Clark answered.

"What movie is it tonight?" Teddy asked, turning to the boy.

Nicky shuffled his feet, unable to look the President in the eye. "It's a surprise." He managed to say.

"Well, we better get a move on, then, less we want Ahk to take all the popcorn." Sac said, placing her arm through Teddy's.

As the three started down the hall, Teddy noticed that Nicky hadn't said a word as he tried to avoid the President's concerned gaze.

"You seem quiet tonight. Something wrong, son?" Teddy asked as they walked.

"No, it's just..." Nicky sighed as he stopped and looked up at his second set of parental figures. "Promise you won't hurt my dad?" He asked.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, confused but nodded his head as the continued into the lobby.

NATM

The smell of popcorn was surrounding the office as Larry got the movie ready. Ahk and Octavius were practically drooling as Teddy passed out the bowls.

Larry, Nicky, Teddy and Sac took a seat on the couch beside Ahk while Jed and Oct sat on two doll recliners Nick had bought.

"You guys ready?" Larry asked as he held the remote.

Jed and Octaviaus nodded eagerly, their mouths already stuffed with popcorn.

As the movie began a very familiar voice started to sing Figaro.

Sac's eyes widened as she turned to her boyfriend. "Teddy...?"

As the movie played on, the character came on screen and bared a striking resemblance to Teddy himself.

Ahk nearly choked on his popcorn as his studied this new being. "Teddy, is that a relation of yours?" Ahk asked.

"I... I don't know." Answered the President, as he watched the character sing.

The movie played as the character, Daniel lost custody of his children.

"That ain't fair, he's tryin' to bring a little fun to these kids!"

"I know I wouldn't be happy of Teddy brought a while zoo to my house." Sac said raising an eyebrow.

After changing the numbers on his wife's want add, he began calling her, using different feminine voices.

"Whoo, boy, I don't think I've ever been happier!" Jed cried.

When the scene where Daniel starts to transform into Mrs. Doubtfire, Jed and Oct joined in on the song: "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match!"

Teddy groaned as Sac giggled.

Soon Daniel became an old woman, the legendary Mrs. Doubtfire.

Everyone, save for Teddy was laughing hysterically as the movie progressed on. The President turning redder by the minute.

"Teddy, are you able to voices like that man?" Ahk asked, hopefully.

"Yeah! Say HELLLOO!" Jed said before laughing.

The movie played on until the end and even then, the group, (save for Teddy) had large smiles on their faces.

"Excellent movie." Ahk said, smiling, carefully avoiding Teddy's gaze.

"Well, time to get back to work and deliver the ice cream to Attila. Come on, Teddy, you liked it!" Larry said, smiling.

The President raised an eyebrow as he stood, covering a few good inches over the night gaurd. "Lawrence, had I not promised your son that I would not hurt you, I assure you, you would be beaten to a pulp." And with that, the President left to return to his duties, causing the others to laugh after he left.

NATM

Throughout the rest of the night, the gang began to play small pranks on Teddy as he patrolled, such as popping out and yelling HELLO and doing funny voices and singing figaro.

Larry took to avoiding Teddy until he was sure that the President wasn't going to kill him.

Jed however was not as cautious.

For the rest of the night, the cowboy would follow Teddy around screaming hello at the top of his lungs or shouting quotes.

Now Teddy wasn't a violent man, but even HE had his limits.

But as he turned to scold Jed, he saw that he was driving off in his jeep.

Teddy set off after him, his patience finally spent.

But, because, Jed was in his jeep, the President lost sight of him and found himself in the African exhibit. The lions payed him no heed as they lay on their rock.

Sighing he turned to leave before Ahk jumped into the hall, his faces covered in white cream.

"Hello!"

Teddy jumped in fright as Sac came around from the corner, laughing.

"Sacajawea?!"

Before Sac could respond, Teddy noticed Larry walking around the corner with Jed on his shoulder, both were laughing.

"LAWRENCE!!"

Larry quickly turned and raced out of the room with Teddy close behind.

"Maybe we were a little rough on Teddy." Ahk said as he wiped off some of the cream.

"I know a way we can get back at them." Nicky said as he walked in with Octaviaus on his shoulder.

"How?" Sac asked.

Nicky smiled as he held up a DVD.

"What is it?" Ahk asked, tilting his head.

Oct smirked as he and Nicky exchanged glances.

"Zoolander."


End file.
